Unfaithful Wife and Husband
by AdriDee
Summary: A scene set in 2017, after Past Clark goes into the future. This takes place between Future Lois and Future Clark at dinner. Very cute and fluffy. A special character makes an appearance.


**NOTE**: So, after seeing 'Homecoming' I wondered if Future Lois knew that the Clark she was interacting with was in fact not _her _Clark. That look she had in the elevator just made me think she did. Then in that beginning scene in 'Kent' its revealed that Clark has told Lois that he's visited the future and seen (future) her-how much he has told her, we don't know. So, by going off with that, this story was born. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and there's a character towards the end for you comic book fans. :D

* * *

><p>3 3 3 3<p>

Lois was typing away on her phone, sending her last text message to Perry. She was inside the restaurant and walking as she hit the "send" button. As she looked up, the waitress was awaiting her with a smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Lane-Kent. How are you doing tonight?" asked the waitress.

Lois was so bad with remembering names. The first time Lois had made reservations here and the waitress had referred to her as "Mrs. Kent," Lois immediately corrected her. That had been almost a year ago and since then the waitress had never forgotten to refer to Lois as "Mrs. Lane-Kent." Clark would tell Lois over and over again what this young girl's name was, but she would always forget. Milly? Mindy? Molly?

Lois smiled back at her. "Hello. I'm doing good. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. Mr. Kent is waiting for you at your table." The waitress took a menu and began to lead the way.

"Thank you," answered Lois as she followed the young girl.

They went towards the back of the restaurant where only a few tables were. The area was isolated from the rest of the guests and so far was completely empty except for one geeky looking man in an over-sized, brown trench coat sitting in the small table booth on the far corner.

Lois beamed excitedly as she drew closer.

Clark gave her a small smile back that made her melt.

The waitress placed the menu on the chair opposite of Clark's and smiled at them both. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order. Or do you wish to order now without looking at the menu, Mrs. Lane-Kent?"

Lois shrugged. "Surprise me. You know I'm not very picky. Bring me the chef's pick." She set down her purse and began to take off her jacket.

The waitress nodded and turned to Clark. "And for you, Mr. Kent?"

Clark handed her the menu. "The same."

The waitress took Lois' menu and gave them a nod. "I'll be right back with your drinks as well." She didn't need to ask what it is they wanted in that department. Lois was a coffee addict and didn't tend to drink anything other than that. Clark enjoyed just about anything. The waitress began to leave.

Lois took her seat next to Clark and took a drink from her water.

"Thank you, Wendy," Clark called out as he gave a teasing look to Lois.

Lois narrowed her eyes at him. She knew exactly what it was he was thinking. He knew she had forgotten the waitress' name and was rubbing it in Lois' face about it. "I was close to what I thought it was."

He gave a small chuckle. "Knowing you, 'close' means something like 'Mindy.'" He leaned in and kissed her hello.

He knew her too well. "Didn't the first waitress we had here's name Mindy?"

Clark laughed. "No. You _called_ her _Mandy_. But her name was Melissa. You scared her out of here. Poor thing."

Lois rolled her eyes. She decided to change the subject. "So, how was your day?"

He fought to contain himself from smiling. "Good. I got back our rings. They're nice and clean now." He reached into his coat pocket and took out her engagement ring and wedding band then handed them to her.

She happily took them. She had felt naked without them all day. Once in her third finger, she let out a sigh. "I still think we didn't need the cleaning and polishing."

"Well, it's lifetime complimentary from Cameo Jewelers. We might as well take advantage." He took a sip from his water and gave her a teasing look.

She cocked her eyebrow of him. "But we usually get them cleaned just before our wedding anniversary. It's not _close_ to May yet."

He sat in silence, not responding. He just stared at her with the smallest of smiles.

She narrowed her eyes teasingly at him, pushing him. Challenging him.

He finally couldn't take it anymore and gave a slight chuckle. "When did you know?"

Good he wasn't going to pretend anymore. She crossed her arms. "The signs were all over the place, from the moment I bumped into your past self. You haven't worn t-shirts in God knows _how _long. That jacket is stocked in the back of the closet somewhere. You didn't have your glasses on—which is big. You had forgotten everything, it seemed. And you don't ever forget. I was so distracted with the meeting I was having with the mayor today and I had just left the meeting with Troupe about our pieces on the recall going on. Plus, you just got back last night from your two-week voyage in God Knows Where with _Miss Prince_," she said as she made a face and Clark smiled. "I figured you were simply out of it or something."

"And _then_…" he urged her to continue.

"You said 'back' while outside of the elevator. It was a light bulb that turned on. You weren't _you_ you; but still _were_ you, which is why I didn't freak out. We've been through weirder things." She made a face as she thought back to some of the scariest memories they had faced. "I remember you telling me you had visited the future and had seen _me_, but you never stated when in the future that was. It clicked."

He nodded, impressed. "But you still needed to be sure. So you tested me."

She was a little surprised how he remembered. His memory still took her aback every once in a while. "You haven't kept anything Kryptonian in that farm since we moved out of there. There are some emergency things we have in the apartment and a couple in the farm, but they're all mostly in the Fortress. By me mentioning the chest, it was validation that you were in _fact _from the past." She beamed, proud of herself for her quick wit. "Your wife, Mr. Kent, is one _very_," she said as she leaned in and reached to his tie, "_very_ smart woman." She tugged at his tie and gave him a kiss.

He kissed her back with tenderness and when he pulled away, he slightly narrowed his eyes at her underneath his glasses. "Who is _very _unfaithful to her husband."

She didn't need to ask what he meant by that. She didn't say a thing, just slightly rolled her eyes and tried to stop herself from laughing at his teasing.

He was trying to keep a straight face with her as well. "You knew that wasn't me, yet you _still _kissed me—and slapped my _butt_!"

She played along. "And _you _kissed me back on that roof, yet you failed to mention _that _part to me in these last six years. You're just as guilty."

"I was an innocent bystander—plus, we weren't back together at the time so _I_ didn't cheat," he defended. He brought up his left hand and pointed to his wedding band. "Fidelity mean much to you anymore?"

"But we _did_ get back together a few hours later _and _made out in the couch at the farm." She shook her head. "Making out with _two_ women in _one_ day! Clark Kent, you are immoral!"

"I can't help if I'm desirable, Lois."

She couldn't hold it anymore. She laughed. Her arms slid around her husband's neck and hugged him close.

He chuckled along with her softly and leaned in, kissing her with much love.

When he pulled away, the play in her was gone. He was here with her and the memory of how empty the last few weeks had been without him were rushing back fresh into her mind.

Her arms clung to him. "I missed you."

His nose nuzzled with hers. "_I_ missed _you_."

"When we were in that roof, even though I knew he wasn't _you_ you, I couldn't contain myself. We were alone. The first time in _weeks_. Last night, Bruce was there at Watch Tower, along with Ollie and Dinah. It was work. And then you had the call and then I saw you this morning. That phone booth. I swear, I was more than ready to jump your bones at that very instant," she admitted.

He chuckled. "I noticed. I hadn't ever seen you so passionate. It excited me, which was shocking. If you had jumped me, I wouldn't have held back."

She laughed. "The time in the office we were both distracted, that my mind didn't go into 'dirty' overdrive. But you have _no _idea how difficult it was on that roof." She shook her head.

He sighed. "I think I have an idea." He kissed her nose. "I was pulling back as well."

"You have pretty great trust in your old self—considered you weren't Superman then. To be able to get to me on time. You've never even fully trusted Ollie or Bruce with me, and they're your best friends."

"I trust them," Clark declared.

"Not with me—not fully that is."

He didn't answer. She knew he knew she was right.

"I could have been a pancake if he hadn't gotten there on time," she said with a slight grin. Her forehead touched his again.

Clark looked into her eyes and shook his head. "I was keeping an ear out, just in case." His head dived and kissed her top left breast. "I've missed the sound," he said almost in a whisper.

Her heart fluttered in response. She couldn't deny how special she felt that her husband could hear her heart from thousands of miles away. He had even stated he could hear it from a million miles. It was because of this ability that he was able to save her any time she was in a danger she couldn't get out of herself.

Him not hearing her heart was like her not being able to feel him next to her. It was a need, a necessity for her to live. Without him, she was in torture. Of course, on the outside, people didn't notice. She didn't allow anyone except Clark and sometimes Mrs. Kent to see that side of her. Weakness was not an attractive look.

Lois dug her fingers into the nape of his hair and kissed the top of his head.

Someone around them cleared his throat.

Lois and Clark pulled away.

It was their waitress with another server. They had their plates ready for them.

"Thank you, Wendy," said Lois as Wendy set down the plate in front of Lois.

Wendy smiled. "You're welcome."

Clark turned to Lois. "Where's Chris, by the way? Is he with Dick?"

Lois gave him a sideways look. "_Now _you remember you have a son."

He matched her look. "I went to his school to visit him for a while. Since I didn't see him this morning and I wasn't sure if I was going to make it for dinner, I wanted to see him when I had the chance."

"Anything else I can get you?" asked Wendy.

Lois shook her head. "No, thank you."

Wendy excused herself and left.

Clark and Lois began to eat.

Lois continued to talk. "Dick said he would bring him to us. Emil was going to run some more tests on him. He said he'd have a meeting with us if he found anything new with Chris."

Clark nodded. "How's his progress been?"

"It's only been a year, so it's a little hard to tell, but Emil says Chris still looks good. That was another piece that let me know you weren't _you_. No mention of Chris whatsoever and we spent a good 30 minutes or so together. You. Took you 15 minutes. Still a little long."

He was about to respond back, when someone jumped on him pushed him back on his booth.

Lois beamed when she saw the blond head come to view. "Hey, kiddo. How was school?"

Chris had his arms around Clark as he turned to his mother. He had a blank stare. He turned to his father.

Lois gave Chris a look. "Christopher Jonathan Kent, I saw you a few hours ago and you neglected to tell me something. Is it because your father pulled you out of school?"

Chris still didn't respond.

"It was only for a little while," Clark jumped in to defend his son.

She teasingly gave them a stern look. "No secrets. We've been through this."

"Yes, Mom," answered Chris as he settled down next to Lois and Clark.

"Where's Dick?" asked Lois. She saw her husband motion towards Wendy and point towards Chris. No doubt Wendy knew to bring their child something to eat.

"He dropped me off in front. He had an _emergency_." Chris reached over to Lois' coffee and took a sip.

Lois cracked a smile. The caffeine didn't affect her son, but he—just like Clark—loved the taste of it.

Chris took the bowl of bread and began to munch on it. "I heard about the bomb, Dad. Saw it from school. Pretty cool."

"Thank you, buddy," answered Clark as he continued to eat.

"Daddy chose to put off the bomb instead of saving Mommy, though," Lois said as she took a bite of her salad.

Chris frowned and turned to his father, confused.

Clark narrowed his eyes at his wife.

Lois smiled and continued eating.

88888888888888888888888888888

* * *

><p>AN: Feedback is very much appreciated! 3<p> 


End file.
